kymerakeeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Kymera Korral
The Kymera Korral is a building in Home Town. The Korral offers the you the ability to store Kymera (taking them out of the roster but still keeping them in your possession) and an easier way to use Skill Orbs. Ms. Helen runs the Korral, using her expertise in Kymera care to keep all the Kymera under her care happy and well taken care of while their Keepers are out exploring Kyrigar. Manage Kymera Choosing this from the main menu will show you the Kymera you have in storage. From here you can decide if you want to deposit Kymera from your roster to free up room, withdraw a Kymera from storage to use it in battle, or swap Kymera if you want to do both. A. Sort Kymera *Allows you to rearrange your Kymera in a specific order so you can find the creature you want to look at. *Currently only sorts by name. B. Stored Kymera *You own these Kymera, but are not in the your roster. They cannot be used in battle and do not appear outside the Kymera Korral unless they are added to the roster. *Clicking on a stored Kymera will brighten the border around its portrait and enable you to view its stats and withdraw, swap, or release it. *Kymera cannot be withdrawn if the roster is full. C. Kymera stats *A selected Kymera from the stored Kymera or the roster will have its status displayed in this area. Its name, level, current held item, stats, and current HP, Stamina, and Experience to next level are displayed. *Clicking the Skills tab will show what skills the Kymera currently has learned. D. Options * Selecting a Kymera will enable these options. Click the buttons to either store/withdraw Kymera, swap the Kymera from the roster into storage or vice versa, or release the Kymera from your possession. *These options only affect the selected Kymera. When swapping, choose the other Kymera to swap the initially chosen Kymera with. E. Roster Kymera *These are the Kymera that you currently have on-hand. Leaving the Kymera Korral will leave this set of Kymera for you to use in battles. *Clicking on any of these Kymera enable the options to deposit them, swap out, or release it out of the your possession. *Kymera cannot be deposited if storage is full. Manage Skills Choosing this from the main menu will show you all the Skill Orbs you have along with the Kymera in your roster. You can easily see your supply of both and use your Skill Orbs on them here. A. Sort Skill Orbs *Sorts your Skill Orbs so you may find the one you want quicker. *Currently only sorts by name. B. Skill Orbs *Displays the Skill Orbs you have in your backpack. *Click a Skill Orb to show why Kymera on your roster can learn that skill. *The Kymera Korral only uses the Skill Orbs that you own for this process. C. Skill stats *Gives the name and description of the skill you have highlighted. *Click the "Details" button at the bottom to see in-depth stats on the skill. D. "Learn Skill" button *Once you have a Skill Orb and Kymera selected, press this button to have the Kymera learn the skill. *To avoid accidents, the game asks several times if you really want to learn the skill. *If the Kymera already has a full skill set, you will be prompted to overwrite a skill or cancel. E. Roster *The Kymera you have in your roster are shown here. You cannot select a Kymera to use a Skill Orb on until you have selected a Skill Orb first. *Kymera that cannot learn the skill will be faded. *Click on a Kymera that can learn the skill to enable the Learn Skill button. Upgrade Choosing this from the main menu opens the Upgrade menu. You can use the materials you've gathered to upgrade the Kymera Korral. At higher tiers, the Kymera Korral can hold more Kymera in its storage. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Kymera Keeper Category:Ms. Helen Category:Kymera Category:Storage Category:Skill Orbs Category:Home Town Category:Kyrigar